Il y eut un soir, il y aura un matin
by Hermaline
Summary: Une soirée plus dure que les autres
1. Il y eut un soir, il y aura un matin

Titre : Il y eut un soir, il y aura un matin ( pourquoi j'ai mis ça ?)

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : : « Ingérence » #915#

Résumé : Une soirée plus dure que les autres

Note : Il m'a fallu une petite heure et demie pour écrire ça et j'avoue que… je n'ai pas relu…

**Il y eut un soir, il y aura un matin**

Garant sa voiture sur le trottoir et dans l'obscurité de la nuit tombée, elle fit quelques pas puis chercha sa clé dans son sac avant de se raviser. La porte n'était pas fermée. Elle passa une main sur sa joue, soupira lourdement et finit par ouvrir celle-ci. Elle ne remarqua même pas la petite lampe allumée dans l'entrée et marcha jusqu'au salon. Elle abandonna son sac sur la table basse, enleva ses chaussures et fixa le miroir en face d'elle. L'image qu'il reflétait la terrifia presque. Son air fatigué et ses yeux rougis ternissaient son teint normalement lumineux et plein de vie. Détournant le regard, elle s'apprêta à s'affaler dans le canapé mais deux bras glissèrent sur son ventre et elle se sentit délicatement emportée vers un torse puissant. Un simple « bonsoir » fut murmuré à son oreille et une vague de réconfort se déversa en elle.

Profitant quelques instants de cette étreinte qu'elle avait attendu pendant une semaine éprouvante, elle se laissa portée par sa respiration berçante, oubliant presque pourquoi les larmes avaient coulé. Ce ne furent que peu de secondes de répit. Comme un long cauchemar, les souvenirs rejaillirent lentement dans son esprit fatigué et meurtri. Lorsqu'elle prit enfin la parole, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure tremblant.

S : Le Prométhée a été détruit.

L'homme se raidit derrière elle mais resserra ses bras autour de sa taille un temps avant de la lâcher et de la retourner doucement pour observer son visage si méconnaissable.

Plongeant son regard azur dans le sien chocolat, de nouveau, elle se sentit soulagée, plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre puisqu'elle était avec lui.

J : Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Une larme se fraya à nouveau un chemin sur sa joue mais elle l'effaça d'un main rapide, il lui sourit, l'encourageant à répondre à sa question.

S : On a eu la merveilleuse idée d'aller sauver un de nos amis coincé sur une planète en guerre.

J : Qui ?

S : Daniel…

Il baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre et elle faillit presque sourire. Il avait pris quelques unes de ses manières à elle pensa Sam tout en laissant la joie de le savoir là prendre un moment le dessus sur l'horreur.

Lorsqu'elle reposa les yeux sur lui, elle était assise sur le canapé, et il la fixait silencieusement.

Alors, elle pleura. Trop de tensions s'étaient accumulées pendant cette mission suicide. Trop de gens avaient souffert. Trop d'erreurs avaient été commises. Et Samantha Carter n'était pas en pierre. Une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter mais elle suivit son geste et se cala contre lui, rassurée par son enveloppe protectrice autour d'elle et la chaleur qui émanait de lui.

Avant, lorsqu'elle rentrait chez complètement vidée il n'y avait personne pour la voir pleurer. Personne n'était témoin de cette soudaine faiblesse qui la submergeait.

Maintenant, il était là. Chaque vendredi soir, elle savait qu'il serait là, à l'attendre. Chaque lundi matin, elle se levait plus tôt pour pouvoir le voir partir prendre son avion. Deux heures de sommeil en moins pour deux heures d'amour en plus.

Honte ? Oh non, elle n'avait pas honte de pleurer devant lui, contre lui. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient, chacun avait vu tout de l'autre. Chacun percevait l'autre dans toute sa sensibilité. Elle était lui. Il était elle.

Bientôt, le liquide salé n'entra plus en contact avec sa peau et il écarta ses mèches blondes pour déposer un baiser sur front soucieux. Cela faisait trois heures qu'il attendait qu'elle rentre de la base, inquiet d'un tel retard. Bien sûr, ses horaires étaient loin d'être fixes mais un pressentiment, une intuition, ou autre chose, lui soufflait que quelque chose était arrivé. Et le général Landry avait appelé le rassurant un peu en disant qu'après avoir rencontré des difficultés, SG1 était rentrée saine et sauve et que le colonel Carter était sur le chemin. Rien n'avait obligé Landry passé ce coup de fil mais il savait que Jack attendait la jeune femme, il savait que celui-ci se faisait du souci.

Elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Elle n'avait envie de rien. Pendant une seconde, alors qu'elle se redressait lentement, elle eut peur qu'il s'assaille de questions sur qui, quand, comment, pourquoi… puis elle se rappela que Jack O'Neill n'était pas Peter Shanahan.

J : Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Il y a de l'omelette à la bière.

Elle sourit.

S : Encore ?

Il prit un air faussement vexé mais prit doucement sa main pour la mener vers la cuisine. Elle avala et but ce qu'il lui servit. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Cependant ils communiquaient. Un regard par ci, un geste par là. Jack percevait la douleur et l'incompréhension chez elle.

S : Je suis fatiguée de tout ça.

Elle lâcha sa fourchette et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains en soupirant.

Il n'allait pas la blâmer, ni la juger. Fatigué il l'avait été, et démissionné il l'avait fait. Cependant, l'idée que Samantha Carter puisse abandonner son poste était farfelue et invraisemblable. Battante, elle ne fuyait jamais. C'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle. Entre autre…

J : Tu veux aller dormir ?

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de sourire. Encore une tentative d'humour pour la détendre et même s'il ne le cachait pas, cela faisait son effet. Elle reprit sa fourchette.

Tout naturellement, ils allèrent directement se coucher après le repas. Il était tard, la jeune femme était exténué et il adorait l'observer dormir, entendre le rythme de sa respiration.

Allongée sur le dos, ses yeux se perdaient dans le plafond.

J : Tu sais Sam, tu peux partir, personne ne t'en voudra.

S : Comme si c'était mon genre…

Son ton n'était pas acerbe, simplement… plat.

J : Tu as le droit de changer.

S : Je sais.

Silence. Les mots lui brûlaient les lèvres mais elle les retenait.

Elle les retint.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entremêlent ses doigts aux siens et l'attire contre lui.

Sa tête une nouvelle fois dans son cou, elle sentit ses dernières barrières tomber et apprécia la force qu'il semblait lui communiquer.

S : C'est tellement injuste ! Je veux dire… Tout est tellement injuste autour de nous.

J : Autour de tout le monde Sam.

Le fameux pessimisme de Samantha Carter avait-il été transmis au commandant du Homeworld Security ?

J : Personne ne subit de traitement de faveur.

S : J'en ai eu un dernièrement pourtant.

Ils sourirent tout deux. Oui, récemment, le général O'Neill avait fini par craquer, trop déprimé à l'idée de ne plus voir sa chère Carter il lui avait fait une déclaration enflammée et précipitée en plein milieu du couloir D9 du complexe de Cheyenne Mountain (peut-être que j'en ferais une fic de ça, tiens). Rien qu'en pensant à son regard furieux alors qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait elle se sentit plus légère et… plus heureuse

J : Justement, tu ne vas pas te plaindre de la destruction d'un petit vaisseau ter…

S : Petit ?

J : Ba, il était plus petit que le O'Neill quand même.

S : Le O'Neill aussi a été détruit.

J : C'est toujours les meilleurs qui partent les premiers.

Elle hésita entre la mine outragée et rieuse et finit par choisir la dernière. Au grand soulagement de Jack qui connaissait trop bien le caractère de sa compagne pour savoir que la première lui aurait été fatale.

Sam se détendit, caressant d'une main distraite l'épaule puissante qui l'entourait.

J : Vous en reconstruirez d'autre. Seulement la prochaine fois, prenez l'option indestructible.

S : A vos ordres.

Elle riait dans son cou et il embrassa longuement ses lèvres. Puis elle quitta son matelas improvisé pour le vrai, soucieuse de ne pas l'écraser. Allongée sur le côté, elle le sentit se couler contre elle et passer un bras sur sa taille.

Voilà, elle était apaisée. Quelques mots de lui. Une simple présence. Et elle repartait.

Demain lorsqu'elle se réveillera, elle repensera peut-être au Prométhée, au colonel Pendergast. Elle se posera milles questions dont la célèbre « est-ce que ce que j'ai fais est bien ? ». Et soudain, Jack O'Neill lui demandera où est le beurre et la vie reprendra son cours, avec son lot de douleur mais également de bonheur. 


	2. La déclaration sans fin

Titre : La déclaration sans fin (je ne me suis pas creusée pour le titre hein ?)

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : : fin de la 8

Genre : ship

Note : Bon alors… quoi dire ? Tout d'abord pour ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant (donc tout ceux hors du forum en fait lol), il s'agit de la déclaration dont je parle très brièvement dans Il y eut un soir, il y aura un matin (mais ce n'est pas du tout nécessaire de l'avoir lu). J'avais alors dit que ça ferait une bonne fic donc… voilà ! Sinon pour ceux qui étaient au courant, je vous dis merci pour vos commentaires et espère avoir été à la hauteur de vos espérances ! (c'est joliment dit non ?)

**La déclaration sans fin**

Samantha Carter éteignit la lumière après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à son labo. Elle laissa échapper un bâillement, ce qui était rare chez elle. Epuisée après avoir passé cinq heures sur des calculs plus compliqués qu'elle ne l'avait cru, elle se sentait vidée du travail supplémentaire que l'arrivée d'un nouveau général à la tête du programme impliquait. Bien qu'en aucun cas obligatoire, le colonel Carter avait souhaité boucler toutes ses études en cours afin d'être entièrement disponible. Et même si cela nécessitait un effort non négligeable, le sourire satisfait sur son visage en valait la peine.

Fermant la porte, elle salua les deux soldats qui passèrent devant elle et décida de prendre la même direction : les quartiers du personnel. Plusieurs secondes plus tard, elle s'engagea dans le couloir D9. Ses pensées perdues dans la dernière expérience effectuée sur naqui, Sam ne vit pas les deux soldats qui la précédaient s'écarter brusquement.

X : Carter ! (oh, mais, qui cela peut-il bien être ?)

Elle sursauta, revenant soudainement à la réalité environnante. Le couloir, les soldats, l'heure tardive et… Jack O'Neill. Elle s'immobilisa alors qu'il parcourait les quelques mètres qui les séparaient d'un pas rapide.

S : Mon général ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

Il lui avait en effet dit au dernier briefing qu'il comptait rentrer tôt pour préparer les valises qui auraient déjà dues être bouclées. Son avion partait à 3h30 et il était 00h10.

J : Oui je… il me restait encore quelques détails à régler.

Elle hocha la tête et lui envoya un splendide sourire qui sembla le désarmer. Une infirmière ayant terminé son service traversa le couloir en observant le couple silencieux. La rumeur irait bon train se dit Sam en reconnaissant l'infirmière Pintouch, véritable disciple de Daniel en matière de cancans et autres bavardages de laboratoire. Qu'importe. Le général O'Neill partait dans quelques minutes et ces fameuses rumeurs sur lui et le colonel Carter disparaîtraient au fil du temps, remplacées par d'autres.

Et puis, pensa subitement la jeune femme, peut-être qu'un jour les paris deviendront réalité. Oh Sam ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Quatre ans avaient passé et les sentiments qu'il éprouvait alors pouvaient s'être amoindris par leur non entretien. De plus, Jack semblait de nouveau s'intéresser aux autres femmes, comme cette Mlle Johnson. Cependant, Daniel avait raconté que cette dernière était partie, prétextant un « problème à régler (l'archéologue avait très mal entendu le peu de mots qu'il avait pu entendre) et Jack n'avait pas paru affligé de ce départ.

En conclusion, elle retenait qu'il était libre (jusqu'à preuve du contraire) et qu'elle l'était aussi. Et, la gelée dans le plateau, la loi de non fraternisation ne s'appliquait que pour deux soldats exerçant dans la même base. Alors, ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle ne lu courrait pas après (malgré le conseil virulent de Daniel), ce n'était pas son genre. Par contre, elle ne repousserait pas ses avances si jamais il y en avait. D'ailleurs, quelques faits récents avaient redonné une nuance d'espoir à la jeune femme : son émouvant « toujours » devant son père mourrant, son invitation à son chalet et, surtout, l'immense sourire soulagé qui avait glissé sur son visage lorsque Daniel avait révélé « sans faire exprès » qu'elle avait rompu avec Pete.

Et maintenant, voilà qu'il l'apostrophait un vendredi soir (ou un samedi matin, tout dépendant de comment on voyait la chose) au beau milieu du couloir. Si Jackson savait ça… Mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir puisqu'il était déjà rentré chez lui normalement. Coup de chance se dit-elle.

J : Notamment celui de vous voir.

Une seconde fois, elle dut redescendre brutalement de ses songes.

S : Ah ?

J : Oui.

Un militaire passa.

S : Et bien vous me voyez.

J : Oui.

Elle sourit. Etait-il parti pour répondre oui à tout ce qu'elle dirait ? Dans l'affirmative, cela pourrait se révéler particulièrement intéressant…

S : Je suppose que ce n'est pas seulement pour me voir que vous êtes là ? Vous avez sans doute des mots à prononcer aussi non ?

Il lui lança un regard noir à travers son embarras évident. Ok, elle se moquait de lui mais gentiment, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne l'offenserait pas.

J : Oui.

Mais il s'arrêta là.

S'efforçant de ne pas s'énerver prématurément, elle continua à sourire, légèrement plus crispée cependant.

S : Je vous écoute.

J : C'est-à-dire que… ce n'est pas très… C'est assez difficile à dire…

Sam fronça les sourcils. Aurait-elle causé un quelconque préjudice ?

S : J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

J : Non non pas du tout ! Au contraire ! Vous êtes très bien ! Enfin je veux dire, ce que vous faites est très bien. Je suis content de vous.

S : Merci mon général.

J : De rien, c'est normal entre collègues.

S : Nous ne serons plus officiellement collègues dem… en fait, nous ne le sommes déjà plus à l'heure qui l'est.

J : C'est vrai. D'ailleurs c'est… c'est de ça dont je voulais vous parler.

S : Ah oui ?

J : Oui. En fait je me suis dit que… Je ne suis plus votre supérieur direct alors… Washington est loin c'est vrai mais… Au test Zatilc nous… Enfin… Ce que je veux dire c'est que… Bon sang je n'y arriverai jamais… Ce que je voulais dire… Enfin ce que j'_essaie_ de vous dire en fait c'est que…

X : ACTIVATION NON PROGRAMMEE DE LA PORTE DES ETOILES. NON PROGRAMMEE DE LA PORTE DES ETOILES.

Le regard furieux qu'il afficha la fit frémi alors qu'elle maudissait intérieurement le responsable de ce dérangement. Elle était persuadée qu'il allait dire quelque chose d'important.

S : Vous devriez peut-être…

J : Je ne bougerai pas.

Son ton sec la surprit et il tenta de se justifier.

j : Officiellement, je ne suis plus le dirigeant de cette base depuis un quart d'heure. Et quelqu'un assure l'intérim jusqu'à l'arrivée de Landry demain matin… ou plutôt tout à l'heure.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et ils se fixèrent sans bouger pendant un long moment. Si jamais l'activation nécessitait une quelconque action, Sam serait peut-être appelée. Au bout de deux minutes, la jeune femme fut convaincue que tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

S : Donc ? Vous alliez me dire quelque chose d'important je crois…

J : Euh… Oui je…

Mais il ne semblait pas pressé de reprendre et cette seconde d'hésitation leur fut fatale. Un bruit de pas précipités résonna au bout du couloir et une silhouette apparut.

D : Ah ! Jack devinez ce que l'on vient de re…

L'archéologue pila net, les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes. Si ce n'est plus.

D … cevoir.

Sam ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle se contenta de lancer à son ami un regard vide, abasourdie comme si elle venait d'être mise KO.

D : Désolé je vais… (il se racla la gorge) voir si… Ca n'a pas d'importance.

Il disparut.

J (fronçant les sourcils) : Il n'était pas censé être parti ?

S : Si. Daniel et sa manie des heures des supplémentaires…

J : Vous pouvez parler vous ! Vous êtes comme lui !

S : A la différence que venant de moi, ça ne vous dérange pas.

Un à zéro. Il se massa la nuque en baissant la tête. L'heure tournait.

J : Alors…

S : Oui ?

Son regard azur le fit taire. Que devait-il dire déjà ?

S : Vous me donnerez vos coordonnées ?

J : Pardon ?

S : Quand vous saurez l'adresse de votre logement de fonction, vous me la communiquerez ?

J : Oui oui bien sûr ! Vous… vous avez l'intention de m'écrire ?

S : Plutôt de venir vous voir.

Elle dit es mots avec un merveilleux sourire et ses yeux marrons faillirent sortir de leurs orbites. Deux à zéro.

Il évitait soigneusement ses prunelles bleues et ses doutes devinrent ders certitudes. Quoique Jack O'Neill était venu dire, cela ne pouvait concerner que sa vie privée et, en l'occurrence, _leur_ vie privée. Jubilant intérieurement, elle se mordit violemment la lèvre.

J : Vous êtes directe vous.

Elle rougit soudainement en comprenant qu'en effet elle n'avait pas pris de chemin détourné pour dire quelque chose, qu'au final, elle ne voulait pas dire.

Où était partie sa promesse de ne pas lui courir après ?

S : Ce que je voulais dire c'est que… J'espérais qu'on…

Il reprit de l'assurance en constatant qu'elle n'était plus aussi sûre d'elle.

J : Oui ?

Il ne lâchait plus du regard désormais, avide de l'écouter et réconforté que Sam puisse parler à sa place.

S : Ca ne vous dérange pas si…

Elle se sentit brutalement parcouru d'un frisson sans pourtant avoir froid. Elle vibrait.

Enfouissant sa main dans une de ses multiples poches, elle sortit son portable et le colla à son oreille.

S : Colonel Carter j'écoute.

Jack ferma les yeux, tentant de contrôler son envie de meurtre envers l'interlocuteur de la jeune femme.

S : Felger ?

Rouvrant les paupières, il échangea un regard effaré avec Sam et n'eut soudain plus l'envie de se contrôler (étrange non ?).

S : Comment ça de la fumée rouge ? Vous avez pris quel dissolvant ? Quoi ?! Mais vous êtes malade ! Venir régler ça ?

O'Neill la fusilla du regard comme s'il Felger avait prit sa place. Il avait ravalé sa fierté, il avait sacrifié des nuits entières y compris celle-ci, il avait démissionné de son poste… Il était absolument vital que cela se finisse. Maintenant.

S : Non, je ne viendrai pas ! Et bien ouvrez la fenêtre !

Et elle raccrocha en soupirant.

J : Il n'y a aucune fenêtre au SGC.

S : Je sais. Mais ça va l'occuper pendant un moment.

J : Je croyais qu'il était brillant ?

S : Il l'est, tant qu'il n'a rien dans les mains.

Ils rirent doucement et Jack, qui avait repris des couleurs, se sentait un peu plus fort pour affronter Samantha Carter.

Sam le vit inspirer un bon coup et, inconsciemment, elle en fit de même.

Il plongea ses yeux brillant d'une lueur décidée dans les siens.

J : Est-ce que vous…

Elle se sentit partir en avant et dut s'accrocher à lui pour reprendre son équilibre.

X : Oh pardon je ne vous avais pas vu !

S : Daniel !

D : Ah Sam ? Vous êtes encore là ?

Daniel remonta ses lunettes alors qu'il l'observait, interrogateur et… ironique.

S (agacée) : Oui et alors ?!

D : Alors rien… Ca m'étonne simplement de vous voir toujours là à la même place, en train d'attendre visiblement la même chose.

J : Ca suffit, fichez le camp petit scarabée.

L'archéologue était au bord de répliquer mais finalement il se retint, préférant repartir d'où il était venu.

Ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle car si l'on supposait que Daniel voulait aller dans ses quartiers, il devrait forcément revenir dans le couloir D9.

S (tentant de détendre l'atmosphère) : C'est moi ou on nous interrompt tout le temps ?

J : Ce n'est pas vous.

Elle sourit et contint un bâillement.

S : Je pense que pour le bien de nos nerfs et de notre santé mentale, il serait préférable que vous disiez ce que vous avez à dire.

Tout en finesse, elle venait clairement de lui ordonner de parler.

J (avec un sourire condescendant) : Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment… En fait, comme on s'entend bien et que… Je veux dire… Tout ces paris sur nous… Ca ne doit pas être le fruit du hasard… Ils ont l'air de croire que tout les deux ça pourrait…

Il s'interrompit comme s'il avait cru qu'on allait encore le couper mais rien.

S : Oui ? (vous avez remarqué le nombre de oui dans cette fic ? C'est affolant !)

J : Ca vous dirait…

X : Laissez passer !

Sam et Jack s'écartèrent alors qu'un brancard surgissait dans le couloir, transportant Felger.

S : Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ?

Inf : Intoxication. Rien de grave. Il est seulement assommé (malheureusement).

Coupable, elle les suivit rapidement, oubliant complètement O'Neill.

J : Carter !

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Un coup d'œil à droite, son ancien général la fixait avec un regard furieux. Un coup d'œil à fauche, Felger disparaissait au bout du couloir.

S : Je…

Un pas vers la gauche.

J : Je vous aime bon sang !

Le noir complet.

Paniquée, elle cligna frénétiquement des paupières, craignant d'être tombée aveugle. Mais non, aussi brusquement, c'était impossible.

Un grognement de rage étouffé un peu plus loin lui parvint.

Que venait-il de dire ?

Elle réfléchit au quart de tour. Combien de chance y avait-il pour que, potentiellement, son ancien supérieur sur lequel elle avait des vues depuis bientôt huit ans lui avoue son amour en plein milieu d'un couloir ? Son esprit cartésien commençait déjà à compter selon les probabilités quand la partie qui contrôlait son cerveau, la força à courir vers lui, se guidant dans le noir au son de la respiration rendue rapide par l'énervement.

Sans vraiment s'être concertée, elle et sa conscience, avant, elle se retrouva dans ses bras, poussant une exclamation de joie.

Tout d'abord dérouté (on le comprend), il la sera contre lui, préférant ne plus penser tant son soulagement le rendait léger comme une plume. Oui, Jack O'Neill se sentait léger comme une plume. Et ce malgré le poids de Samantha Carter dans ses bras. Samantha Carter qui venait de l'embrasser doucement et il crut qu'il allait finir pas s'envoler.

X : Oh mon dieu !!!

Trop occupé ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas vu la lumière revenir.

Les deux soldats ouvrirent les yeux et la jeune femme collé à « son homme » (c'était comme ça que ses amies appelaient le garçon mystérieux qui faisait battre son cœur) jeta un coup d'œil en arrière.

Daniel, une feuille menaçant de tomber dans la main, les regardait abasourdi.

D : Vous mettez peut-être du temps à décoller mais après ça vole tout seul…

Gênée, Sam quitta l'enveloppe protectrice d'O'Neill et lissa son t-shirt. Elle avait fière allure la femme indépendante qui dirigeait son équipe d'une main de maître et qui s'était juré de restée, quoiqu'il arrive, la tête haute.

Non mais ça suffit conscience ?!

J : Daniel vous…

D : Je m'en vais oui j'ai compris.

Il prit la direction des quartiers. Sam se tourna vers Jack.

S : Mon général je…

J : Jack…

S : Euh oui, Jack…

Au bon sang ce que ça faisait du bien ! Elle avait minimisé l'impact de cette déclaration sur sa personne !

S'empêchant formellement de crier son bonheur, elle se contenta d'un sourire enjôleur.

S : Je suis désolée mais je pense que la morale voudrait que j'aille prendre des souvenirs de Felger.

J : Franchement, je crois qu'au niveau de la morale on a assez donné non ?

S : Oui sans doute mais… De toute façon, vous devez prendre votre avion et moi, je dois m'occuper de cette fumée rouge qui, selon les apparences, n'a sans doute pas disparue.

J : On vous aurait appelé non ?

S : Je ne sais pas… Pour tout vous dire… Je crois que personne ne voulait nous déranger ce soir…

J : Vous rigolez ?

S : Je veux dire que, à part Daniel et les Felger, aucun dérangement n'était volontaire. Au contraire. J'aurai dû être contactée après l'accident et ce n'est pas arrivé.

J : Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire au juste ?

S : Ce que je veux dire c'est que, à mon avis, nous n'avons pas besoin de faire d'annonce officielle car à mon avis, la moitié de la base est déjà au courant pour nous…

Pour nous… Pour nous… Que cela sonnait doux à l'oreille !

J : Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

S : La caméra du couloir n'a pas cessé de suivre le moindre de nos mouvements.

J : Quoi ?

S : Il me semble que normalement, celle-ci reste immobile non ?

Jack se rapprocha de la dite caméra, la fixant d'un oeil noir.

J : On peut pas être tranquille cinq minutes ici ?!

L'objet vira lentement vers la gauche, détournant visiblement le regard.

J : Lâche.

Sam posa des yeux bleus brillant de tout leur éclat sur lui. Un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres. L'amour faisait vraiment faire des choses ridicules. Le voilà qui parlait à une caméra vidéo. 


End file.
